


The Taste of You

by orphan_account



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: All Americanish Au, Bisexual Liam Dunbar, Discovery of Sexuality, First Time, Happy Ending, M/M, One Shot, Open Ending, Story of Asher and Olivia just Theo and Liam, ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:14:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27187798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Asher and Olivia? No, Theo and Liam.
Relationships: Liam Dunbar/Theo Raeken
Comments: 4
Kudos: 41





	The Taste of You

**Author's Note:**

> Hii, here's another cute little one shot for you guys! I hope you all enjoy! <3! Comments are appreciated!

Theo tapped his foot against the linoleum flooring, wringing his hands under his desk. He looked over to the left side of the room, where the boy of his infatuation sat.   
Liam Dunbar.

Liam and him had… something. Together. About a week ago to be exact.

They had hooked up, to be frank. They had hooked up, both of them drunk out of their minds, and they had liked it. Until they woke up the next morning to find each other naked next to one another in bed.

Liam had apologized to Theo profusely, saying that it was the alcohol. Theo was hurt when Liam rushed to get out of the room, trying to get his pants on in a haste. Theo had sat there for a good five minutes, contemplating actually getting out of bed, not wanting to see if Liam had decided to stick around after all. He had known that he wouldn’t, but one could hope, right?

Theo felt himself being slipped into that night, the night before things got awkward….

***

_One week ago_

Theo had been at his buddies house party, a red solo cup clutched in his hand. He was against the wall, one leg kicked out, foot sitting against the cold cement. He looked around at all the moving bodies, seeing they were all in a cluster. One caught his attention though, Liam. Liam Dunbar, captain of the lacrosse team, owner of Theo’s heart.

Theo had had a bit of a crush on Liam since about middle of sophomore year. They were now seniors, so it’s safe to say that Theo had been harboring this crush for some time now, had been infatuated with Liam since the first day he saw him.

That just sounded creepy.

Theo shook his head a little, pushing off of the wall, heading to where Liam was standing, Liam standing with Mason, his best friend, on the outskirts of the dance floor, bopping his head slowly to the beat of the music.

Theo walked up and stood next to them, Liam turning his head and smiling at him, waving a little. Theo smiled and waved back, Mason scoffing a little at them. Theo sent him a look over Liam’s head, flashing his eyes at him. Mason rolled his eyes, bending down to whisper something in Liam’s ear, walking away.

Theo watched him go, turning back to Liam who was now facing him. Theo was about to talk but Liam beat him to it. Liam leant in, breath ghosting Theo’s jaw.

“You should come dance with me.”

It was all Theo needed to continue on, throwing his cup out, grabbing Liam by the hand and dragging Liam onto the dance floor. Liam went with him pliantly, laughing softly as they pushed through the bodies on the dance floor, Theo finding an open space for them. He turned, his hands and arms snaking their way down his back to his hips. Liam gasped softly at the contact of skin on skin, Theo having pulled Liam’s shirt up a bit. Theo smiled a little, pulling Liam close to him, Liam’s arms going around his neck. Theo started moving with the music, Liam moving with him too. The crowd faded away from them, Theo feeling like they were the only two in the world, no one else mattered in this moment.

The music started to pick up, the beat becoming a faster tempo than the original.

Theo and Liam moved their bodies together, Theo slotting a thigh between Liam’s legs, Liam grinding down onto it, gasping softly at the friction. Theo gasped a little as well, hit with suddenly a thousand emotions at once, never wanting it to stop.

Theo got lost in the moment, the alcohol from earlier hitting him harder. Liam was also clearly feeling the effects of his own drink, both of them stumbling slightly. Theo grabbed Liam’s hips a bit harder, walking them until he was at a wall, pushing Liam against it, Liam winding his arms a bit tighter around his shoulders.

They both leaned in at the same time, their lips meeting in the middle, moving in a tandem together.

Theo explored every inch of Liam’s mouth, wanting to feel and taste and grab anything he could, anything Liam would allow him to.

Liam grabbed at his waist, pulling him impossibly closer, Theo getting drunk off the taste of his lips.

“God, the taste of you…” Theo mumbled.

“Could taste even more if you take me upstairs, handsome…” Liam said to him, pulling Theo with him up the stairs.

Theo pushed him against the banister, holding his wrists in his hand above his head, lips going in one more time, chasing the addicting taste that was Liam.

Liam moaned softly, moving his body against Theo’s, and Theo got the hint that he wanted to heat things up.

Theo pulled away, granted he didn’t want to, and dragged them to one of the rooms, pushing open the door and seeing it was empty. He grabbed Liam by his waist gently, pushing him down onto the bed. He shut and locked the door before setting his knees on the bed, slotting himself between Liam’s legs, Liam grabbing him by the shoulders, bringing him closer.

They fell into a rhythm, slowing things down, then speeding them up.

“Off, off, _off._ ” Liam mumbled, pulling at the edge of Theo’s shirt, pulling it up and off of him.

Theo got to work on his pants, unclasping the button, pulling down the zipper.

Liam did the same, hastily, hands fumbling.

Theo did it for him, all while kissing him.

He was sure this would be amazing.

\---------------------------------

Sex with Liam was positively one of the best experiences he’s had in his eighteen years of life. The way Liam felt around him, tasted, just… god. It was like Theo met god himself.

“Holy fuck…” Theo panted softly. Liam looked up at him, having pulled off of Theo and started wiping himself down.

“Was I okay…?” Liam asked softly, and Theo gathered him in his arms.

“You were perfect… more than perfect…” Theo mumbled.

Liam smiled, laying down with him, their buzz still there, the alcohol still coursing through their bodies.

Theo hoped tomorrow, when they woke up, Liam would still want to be there with him, still want to do the things they did together.

And boy was he wrong.

***

_P_ _resent Day_

The bell rang, pulling Theo out of his thoughts, Liam staring at him, biting his lip. Theo sat up a little more, slowly raising his eyebrow. Liam got up, making his way to Theo.

Theo was about to speak when Liam bent down, cupping Theo’s face in his hands and pressing a gentle kiss to his lips. Theo kissed back, grabbing Liam’s wrists gently to keep him there.

“Meet me in the parking lot in five?” Liam whispered. Theo nodded quickly, already packing his things up, eager to be with Liam once more.

He passed Mason in the hallway who gave him a slight nod, smiling softly. He wondered what that was about.

He made his way quickly to the parking lot, finding Liam leaning against his car, wringing his hands together. He walked up slowly, snaking his hands around Liam’s waist, Liam looking up at him.

“I wanted to say that I’m sorry. For avoiding you. For leaving you how I did that morning.” He said. Theo shrugged a little.

He was just happy to have Liam in his arms again.

“Can I ask why you reacted the way that you did?” He asked. Liam nodded, taking a deep breath.

“I had never been with a guy before, and I had never really thought about my sexuality. It scared me a little, my first time being with a guy, with me not even knowing who I really am. I do now though, I came to the conclusion about two days ago.” Liam said, looking up at Theo.

“And what conclusion did you come to?” Theo asked.

“I’m bisexual.”

“That’s great, Liam. I’m proud of you.” He said. He was, very proud. This was a big step for Liam, but a good step.

Liam nodded a bit, then looked down.

“Fuck, Theo. I’m so sorry for how I treated you…” Liam shook his head a little, looking back up, eyes flicking from his lips, to his eyes, back to his lips.

Theo filled in the wait for him, leaning in and pressing his lips against Liam’s. It was almost like coming home, the feel of it. He brought Liam closer, deepening it slightly, Liam responding with the same enthusiasm as him. Before he could get too carried away, he pulled away, leaning their foreheads together.

“I’m proud of you for finding yourself, and I’m proud that you came to the conclusion that you did…” Theo said softly.

Liam nodded, pressing a soft kiss to his cheek.

“What about you?” Liam asked.

“What about me?” He responded.

“Are you also bisexual?” Liam asked.

Theo smiled softly, shrugging.

“I prefer not to label. I like what I like.” He said.

Liam smiled a little too, hiding his face in Theo’s shoulder.

Theo had Liam now, right where he wanted him. It was perfect.

Liam was perfect.


End file.
